Dash Into Life
by K. Fang-sama
Summary: Everyone knows what happened to Shadow when the ARK was attacked, but imagine what happened before then. Watch from the beginning of his existence life on Space Colony ARK. Shadowoc, Shadowoocness, rated for mature content, no sex.
1. Awakening

just to clarify, this is one Space Colony ARK more than fifty years before Shadow met the others. hope u enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Dash Into Life:<br>Chapter One;  
>Awakening"<p>

She found it hard to believe; he was finished. Her partner project was finally finished. Like when she first came out of her chamber, he was fairly weak, and could barely keep his eyes open. Gerald had told her to blanket him and to bring him to the infirmary, so he could gain strength. She obeyed her father, and brought the black hedgehog there, awaiting for him to wake.

She couldn't help but smile. At least she didn't feel as alone; sure she had Maria and Gerald, but she still barely saw them due to her tests, and she knew she'd probably see them less with what the ebony was created to be; the tests were the only real way she got to know anything about anybody but Maria, and she figured he would be the same.

She found herself shocked with how different there appearances were, when Gerald had said some people may have trouble distinguishing them when he started making this project. Her fur was sky blue while his was black. Her quills all swayed to her left while his were pulled back with the tips pointing outward. He had red streaks and a tan muzzle, while she had no streaks and her muzzle was white. She couldn't imagine how different his eyes would be from the jade color she had...

Even still, the female had to admit, he was handsome. And asleep, he seemed so peaceful, so perfectly harmless. If it weren't for her own training, she would have questioned how he could be someone who grows to fight. She didn't understand how she was going to be able to, but that's what preparing was meant for, and she knew that he'd be prepared, just as well as she. "How is he doing, Sprint?" The female hedgehog turned her head upward and saw her creator and father, Professor Gerald Robotnick.

Sprint, as she was called, turned back to the male hedgehog. "He hasn't showed any signs of consciousness, yet, but he has gotten used to breathing, so, he's rather calm." She told the scientist. The man smiled before sitting down next to her. To hear that his work was going along well was good, but that Sprint was so kind and accepting, he knew he hadn't failed with her. It was this new one he had to worry about. "Father?" She questioned. Gerald turned down, towards her. "Can you explain why this one looks so different?" Sprint asked.

The man only smiled in response, patting the girl's head. Sprint's curiosity was always something that never failed to put him in a good mood. "You remember the problem we had with him last month?" He questioned. She nodded. "I had to alter his DNA in order to ensure that he would come out, breathing." Sprint frowned at this; she knew that DNA alteration changed many things, but she was hoping that he wouldn't need it. "I know you were looking forward to having a sibling, Sprint, but I didn't have much of a choice! Otherwise, you wouldn't be able to meet him." She knew that was true, but it didn't stop her ears from flattening against her head in disappointment. "Who knows? Perhaps you two will become something different."

She looked back up at him in confusion. "Like what?" She questioned, an excited smile creeping its way onto her face. Sprint couldn't help it; if there was something else to bring them together, then maybe they wouldn't be alone.

"The best relationship starts with friendship; I suggest you try to get along with him." She still smiled. It was better than nothing. Maria was still just a young girl, so Sprint couldn't talk to her about much of anything, and doing so with her creator or any of the scientists felt way too awkward. To be able to have that comfort in someone who'd understand was what she would have given her life for, yet now, she knew her wish would soon be granted.

A low grunt caught their attention as they looked back at the ebony hedgehog, whose eyes were squinting tightly, and whose mouth was allowing moans to escape it. The seconds felt like eternity as he tried to open his eyes, while Robotnick waited with high hopes, Sprint was off her seat, anxious. She had been waiting for hours to hear any sign that he'd wake up soon, and now, she couldn't help but be overexcited to see him open his eyes.

After those short moments that felt like forever, the ebony's features began to relax as his eyes fluttered open. Slowly, so that he could see through the blurriness of his vision, his eyes completely opened to see the scientist and the female hedgehog staring down at him. Although dazed, he still questioned what was going on as he looked up at them. Gerald smiled at him. "Welcome to the universe, Shadow!"

* * *

><p>short, i kno, but i needed to unfold this plot. hope you enjoyed!<p>

~ K. Fang-sama


	2. Learning

Warning: Story includes ShadowOOCness, and more than likely will throughout most of it, so no flames about his behavior! TY.

* * *

><p>"Chapter Two;<br>Learning"

Sprint began searching through the clothes she was given. Gerald had made it clear to her that now that Shadow was awake, she couldn't wear her revealing torn cloth of clothes that she adored so much. The female never really gave much thought of a change, nor did she desire it, but she was left with no choice, this time. Only problem was finding something to her preference. Everything that was given were either too cheesy or too pink, and she despised it so much. To think that they knew her at all.

Finally, after hours of searching for something of preference, she settled to wearing the black jeans she had found with a tight, forest green belly shirt, a black jacket with no sleeves, whose hem went to her thighs, and whose trim was light green. She had also picked a pair of black and gray shoes with green laces, along with a pair of black wrist guards with her two golden bangles around her left wrist. After looking in the mirror with a smile of approval, she left the room, and headed for the infirmary.

It had been four days since Shadow woke up. He already understood speech, but the guy was so shy, you might as well call him a scared little kid. He would always try and get away from the other doctors, and unless she or Gerald were there, the black hedgehog would be fidgety and frightened. As for moving, he was beginning to understand it, but he was still getting used to the fact he could move at all, which made him off balance, and of course, rather weak; making all his attempts to get away near impossible, if not for his own blankets. As for natural behavior, he was understanding a lot, but it still didn't calm his nerves, nor open up to anybody. Only time he ever spoke was for questions that he'd ask, and those always made the shortest conversations.

She shrugged it off. She couldn't say she was surprised; she started almost the exact same way! The only difference was that Shadow couldn't be persuade to allow the scientists to check on his condition, fully; they were forced to bound him to make sure he wouldn't move. This was the reason she hated the infirmary; professors became doctors, and doctors scared her to death; being sent there because of injury or illness was something she forced herself to avoid.

When Sprint arrived, the scientists were trying to draw blood from the ebony. Said male cowered underneath his blankets the further and further into discussion about the horrendous needle drew. Shaking her head, she walked over to them. "Leave him alone!" She told them, holding out her hand to claim the syringe. Although the men didn't like it when she intervened, they knew she had a closer connection to the ebony, and knew full well if not for her, it was by damn luck that the male stayed calm. Reluctantly, they handed her the tool and left the room.

When Shadow heard the door close, he poked his head out of his pillow to see Sprint. He stopped midway and sank back in when he saw the needle in her hand. She sighed; why were the others so much stupider than her father when they claim to be geniuses? If they couldn't calm a now-becoming-needle-phobic, than they certainly weren't as smart as they were giving themselves credit for.

She placed the syringe on the silver tray next to her and sat in the seat closest to the head of the bed so the ebony could see that she was needle free. Shadow slowly showed his face, scared ruby eyes looking ahead at the female and after seeing that she wasn't holding the damn thing, he brought himself up more so that he could relax. If there was something he was thankful for, it was how she always seemed to understand the situation, even when it appeared vague because of the doctors. He already didn't like them, and that was putting it lightly...

Sprint smiled at him. "Blood drawing; trust me, I know; my first time wasn't fun, either! They had to strap me down to the bed so they could do it without me hurting myself." She exclaimed. That day was hard to forget, seeing as how she made them hit an artery, causing some of her blood to spray into one of their faces. The look she was given afterwords was even harder to forget.

Shadow smiled, lightly. He didn't understand why she was so comfortable talking to him, but it was comforting for him, none the less. There were times that he wanted to say something to her, but he felt far beyond unsure, simply because he never knew what to say. Next to that, the idea of talking at all felt odd to him. Choosing what to say, and hoping he wouldn't somehow do something wrong. He felt that way after the first half hour with the scientists, simply because he asked about one of the terms they had said, and ended up getting laughed at. He hated the feeling too much.

"I don't blame you for being scared of it; I was sinking under my covers, and wouldn't come out until they practically dragged me out. It was always the needle that got me off; that and the fact that the way they looked at me when they were about to start gave me the creeps." She proclaimed. He chuckled at this, nodding. He didn't understand why they always looked like that, but he had more instinct to huddle in a corner than to remain still. "If not for the trick Father taught me, it would always hurt." She threw in.

His ears perked at this. "Um..." Sprint looked at him, waiting patiently for what he was about to say, and even smiled as to encourage his words. She understood why he kept his mouth shut, but she wouldn't allow it to block the ebony's words. After a few long moments of patience, he finally spoke. "What...was the trick?" He asked, hesitantly.

She snickered at this. "He said that as long as I was distracted by something, it wasn't scary, and it wouldn't hurt." She told him, turning her head to point at the assortment of lights across the room. "I always used the lights in here, as well as talking about something completely different. I never really noticed that it was ever done until I felt them put on the bandage." Shadow looked at her with slightly startled eyes, before turning away from her. He felt pretty stupid with how easy she made it sound. "Ya wanna try it?" She asked him.

The ruby-eyed hedgehog looked back at her, then at the needle, swallowing a hard lump in his throat. He absolutely didn't want to have the drawing to be done, but he learned far too early that Sprint wasn't a girl who'd give up so easily, and one who'd wait patiently so that they could get it out of the way. He nodded, shakily, deciding it was best to get it done sooner rather than later.

The female smiled at him, before getting started. She placed the syringe on the nightstand, making the other want to sink back into the covers, but soon found the green-eyed female helping him sit up. Sprint moved him away from the needle; far enough so that she could sit beside him, and to keep the syringe within arm's reach.

Before she even began to apply the rubbing alcohol, however, she stroked his back, soothingly, and looked at him with sympathetic eyes. Although caught off guard, Shadow found himself enjoying the slight action. She did small things like this to let him relax, and the fact that she wanted nothing more than to help him made it so much easier to.

The hand moved to the arm closest to her, which used her thumb to rub against, as Shadow stared at his two feet, closing his eyes in the peaceful quiet. Through his calm collection, she applied the rubbing alcohol, slowly, and quite thankfully, the ebony didn't notice. She reached out her other arm and grabbed the syringe. She found the vein in his arm and while still stroking her opposite thumb, injected the needle, and drew his blood.

It was when she removed the needle did the red-eyed male realize what it was she was doing. He stared as she placed a bandage on his arm, then placing the blood into the test tube, and sealing it shut with a rubber stopper with a smile of satisfaction. He turned away, embarrassed that he was afraid of something so painless, and that emotion was flushed on his cheeks as well as swirling in his eyes.

Sprint only chuckled before placing the vile on the tray, and surprising the ebony with a warm, gentle hug. It was always odd things like this that got the male blushing, mad. He didn't understand why she would hug him, or why he felt so embarrassed by it. In truth, he never truly knew if he found the actions comforting or not, but he would try to relax his body so as to not offend Sprint.

After a few moments, she lifted her head from the position she was in. "Ya know, there's nothing wrong with talking to people; especially me, Shadow! It's okay to feel ashamed, and it's okay to feel embarrassed. It helps people know who you are as a person." She told him, sweetly, scratching one of his ears, soothingly. She learned that this was the best way to comfort him, no matter how odd the ebony found it to be. That, and the fact she loved the smile he had on his face whenever she did so; it was just too adorable.

Shadow's instincts that had developed from this action started by making his back arch backwards before relaxing, with soft moans heard, and his head nudging up against her, which begged her to continue. He, honestly, felt very awkward about the sensation that came through the simple action, but he liked it too much to deny the female from doing so; he just felt thankful that she was the only one who knew of it. He didn't want to imagine what the other men would say or even think, if they ever knew. What they'd do was an even scarier thought...

When she stopped, Shadow opened his eyes, which gave off disappointment. It always felt that way when she ceased the action, making the ebony feel rather upset. Even though it made him look like a pet, he couldn't help but want the female to continue. Not just because it was comforting, but it was also something that gave him a strange feeling, and one that only the female could rise in him.

Sprint smiled, helping the ebony stand on his feet, and helping him out of the room. "Why don't I show you around; you're gonna have to, in order to find your way through this metal maze." She stated, giggling as she lead him out; the male practically leaning against her for support that his gelatin-like legs couldn't sustain him with, yet. It had only been a few days, so she still felt too hyped up about her new friend.

His only response was a nod; a light pink hue showing up on his face. He didn't understand what caused his reactions, or why he had them, but the fuzzy feeling made him feel startled, yet at the same time, he felt like he was in paradise; where the only other person there was Sprint. Truly, the train of thought was one he was fully entranced by, and one that he enjoyed, so naturally, he was spaced out at staring at her while she showed him around.

This continued for a few hours, until he felt his arm against something cold; snapping him out of his trance. This annoyed him, visibly, until he heard her voice. "Go ahead, Shadow! Take a look!" She told him, averting her eyes to look outside the glass. And he looked, entranced by the view of the space that surrounded the planet. "One day, when Father's finished with his research, we get to go down there, make friends, and help protect the planet; doesn't that sound like fun, Shadow?" She asked him.

He smiled at the idea. People actually happy to know him, like she was, and being able to help others for the sake that they're alright. "Yeah,...it sounds great!" He replied, smiling at her, as they stared outward; the ebony stealing glances at the ivory.

* * *

><p>sry i took forever! here's the 2nd chap!<p> 


End file.
